


Perfect

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: From anonymous tumblr user. “Cute fluffy fluff where Beca is feeling upset and insecure about her appearance and then Kommissar loves her up about her height, face, ass, and smile.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Anon, you are very much in luck, because fluff is all I’ve felt like writing for the past couple weeks haha. Sorry, it’s a bit on the short side. I’ve been busy with a lot of other fics, and I wore my brain out writing 4,000 words the other day. Summer school is also dragging me down, as I have three essays and an exam this week, but this gave me a nice little break from everything, so thank you.

Beca sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, scanning down her body. She leaned in closer to study her face, her lips drawing into a small frown as she slowly examined it. Stepping back, she turned for a side view, her brow furrowing as she noticed a lack of curvature in her rear.

"What is troubling you, _Mäuschen_?"

Beca looked up to find Luisa leaning in the doorway, watching her. The brunette shrugged, looking back at her reflection. "I'm just... not feeling that great about myself..."

The woman tilted her head. "Why?"

The smaller girl gestured towards the mirror at the blonde’s reflection behind hers. "I mean, look at _you_... You're tall, and gorgeous, and absolutely _flawless_. You’re perfect. And I'm just... me..."

"You?"

"Me.” She gestured to herself. “Tiny, awkward Beca..."

"Is this a problem?"

"Well, no. Not really, but... sometimes I notice these... things, and they just bother me."

"What things, exactly?"

"Pfft, I dunno. My face? My height?" She scoffed. "My ass. Or lack thereof..."

Luisa raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You are worried about your rear end...?”

The girl blushed a little, avoiding the taller woman’s gaze in the mirror. “Maybe. A little bit...”

The blonde chuckled, moving to stand behind Beca, and wrapped an arm around the brunette. As she looked at their reflections, she smiled, resting her chin on the smaller girl’s head. “You see, little _Maus_? You are the perfect size.” She kissed the top of Beca’s head in reassurance.

The smaller girl gasped as her girlfriend’s other hand snaked down to cup her ass, and the blonde smirked. “And I like to think that you are perfect here as well.”

“Luisa!” The brunette lightly smacked the grinning woman’s arm, but looked down and smiled shyly.

“And there. There is that smile I love so much.” The taller woman raised her hand to tilt Beca’s head up. “Look at yourself, darling. There is so much to love about you.”

The brunette stared at herself, responding flatly. “Yeah... not really seeing it.”

Luisa shook her head. “Look closer.”

The blonde walked them closer to the mirror. “Your eyes. Such a unique shade of blue. Like... the calm before the storm.”

The smaller girl raised an eyebrow. “Okay...?”

Luisa tucked a strand of hair behind Beca’s ear before continuing. “It suggests a... quiet fierceness about you.” She pressed a kiss to the girl’s temple. “Your eyes remind me of why I fell in love with you.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Ja_. Whenever I look at you, your eyes shine just as they did when we first began dating.”

Beca wrinkled her nose. “God, you’re such a sap.”

The taller woman grinned. “Ah, and your little nose–” She turned her head to kiss Beca’s nose, eliciting a giggle from the brunette. “Is adorable when you do that.”

The smaller girl smirked. “Oh, so it’s not adorable all the time?”

The blonde chuckled. “Of course it is, _Mäuschen._ But do you know what else I love about you?”

“What?”

Luisa tilted her head to capture her girlfriend’s lips in a soft kiss, whispering as they parted. “Your lips.” She cupped the girl’s cheek, brushing her thumb along the side of Beca’s mouth. “They are so soft. I could kiss them forever and never grow tired of it.”

Her gaze moved to the brunette’s eyes. “And your face? Well, of course, your face is just as important. It holds all these wonderful features.” Laughter bubbled from the smaller girl’s chest as the blonde peppered kisses onto her cheeks.

“Haha, Luisa, stop it!” She pushed against her girlfriend’s shoulders, still giggling.

The taller woman stepped back. “So. Are you convinced yet, little _Maus_?”

Beca’s mouth quirked up into a half-smile as she nodded. “I just have one question.”

“Hm?”

“What’s your favorite thing?”

Luisa smiled, shaking her head. “I can not choose.” She took the brunette into her arms again, both of them looking back at the mirror. As Beca leaned into her girlfriend, the blonde pressed another kiss to the top of the smaller girl’s head.

“Every part of you is perfect. _You_ are perfect.”


End file.
